


Experiment

by AmBunMustRun



Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Squishy touch, Testing Boundaries, Tits are fun you can't change my mind, Touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:40:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25247788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmBunMustRun/pseuds/AmBunMustRun
Relationships: Grimm (Hollow Knight)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Experiment

I squirmed as Grimm laid next to me, trailing his claws along my shoulders and collar bone. "M-maybe w-we shouldn't do this. I-I mean, I know th-that I promised and all but like…!" A loud squeak escaped my throat as the male lightly pressed down against the small space just under my throat. " _I'm suddenly very nervous, and I don't want you to think I have a weird body or something!!_ "

Grimm chuckled at my outburst, playfully trailing his claw down my clothed chest. He must have loved watching me squirm from that. "You don't have to be afraid, Little Dreamer. You remember the word we agreed on if you truly wished for me to stop."

Biting my lip, I nodded bashfully. "Y-yes… Embers."

Nodding in approval, Grimm gently cupped my cheek. "That's right. You have nothing to fear. I simply want to explore. You can tell me if I am touching somewhere you do not wish for me to touch."

I leaned into his touch, biting my lower lip. His touch felt both soothing and alarming at the same time for me. Soothing because I knew he would truly never harm me and alarming because he seemed so fascinated. What if he found me disgusting? What if I wasn't quite what he hoped? He gently pinched my cheek, drawing me from my thoughts and making me look at him.

"We can always try this another time," Grimm offered me.

My heart hammered heavy in my chest. "N-no!" I exclaimed. Face burning red with embarrassment, I quickly stammered out, "I-I just… I… You might not…"

His forehead rested against mine. "My love, please, be still. I have already told you before… I love you for your mind, your wit, your humor and joy… The physical matters little." His claws trailed down my sides then. "I know you to be beautiful already, inside and out. I wish to _touch_ that beauty of yours. To feel it beneath my claws and know that it is all _mine_." He gripped my pudgy flesh then, digging the tips of his claws into me.

I was still beyond nervous, but… when he spoke to me with such honeyed words, a deep sincerity behind them… All I could do was shudder and nod meekly. His tight grip on me loosened and it was then he returned to simply touching me all over, pressing the tips of his claws into my skin, watching them sink in only for the flesh to bounce right back with a quickly fading mark each and every time when he withdrew. As he neared my chest, I immediately inhaled sharply.

Grimm paused, his scarlet eyes glancing up at me in wait. I knew what he was waiting for. Our safeword. He was worried that I was uncomfortable.

Swallowing, I nodded. I was okay. It was a place he was bound to touch anyways. Clothes or not. For the time being, I was clothed… so I could handle him touching me there. It was just my tank top and shorts that I wore for this. It would be okay.

His claws trailed across my scantily dressed chest, caressing the rise and fall of each breast before cupping them in the palms of his hands. I bit back a gasp, shaking slightly as I watched him.

_It isn't sexual, he has never felt breasts before. It isn't sexual in any way. He just wants to feel them and see how they feel and how they make me feel when touched. That's all. That's all it is._

At least that was what I was telling myself.

Grimm started to knead them and roll them in his hold. Something about the way they moved and felt must have had him in a sort of trance as he had been holding his breath the whole time.

I couldn't hold back the soft noises of pleasure as he toyed with them, quickly looking away.

That made him stop.

"Is everything alright, Little Dreamer?"

Face burning, I hurried to nod. "I-it's just… it feels good. That's all," I told him. When he didn't continue, I slowly turned to look at him again. He wasn't taking my word for it. He knew me too well. Swallowing and looking away again, I stammered out, "I-I like how you're touching me. It feels nice. A-and it's making me feel warm all over."

"So those noises were good?"

"Th-they were like… human purring?"

Grimm was quiet for a moment before slowly returning to kneading my breasts, nuzzling his face some against the top of my chest, watching as his hands worked the flesh with ease. "I see. My apologies." His red eyes fell partially as he continued to touch.

"A-are you just gonna play with my breasts?" I teased quietly after a bit, smiling sheepishly and mewling under my breath.

"You make such nice sounds when I do. Besides… they form around my claws nicely. They are… soft. And I can't help but find myself longing to touch the bare flesh."

The thought made my face burn. "M-maybe one day," I told him softly. That seemed to please him, a low rumbling purr leaving his throat. "R-remember, we don't have a lot of time…"

"Mm, yes…" Grimm murmured. His hands trailed from my breasts at last, trailing down my stomach and sides, squeezing at the soft flesh. "I mustn't squander my time…" His claws twitched at the hem of my tank top before slowly pushing the fabric up, trailing along the skin. He splayed his hands out along the expanse, squeezing it as my heart lept in my throat.

The safeword tickled at my tongue. Skin on skin contact was something I had never been fond of…

But I wanted more.

I couldn't let fear rule me in that moment, even as my heart hammered harshly in my chest.

His fingers withdrew.

"You're panicking," Grimm frowned, sitting up over me. Pressing the tip of his claw to my lip, he continued, "You know the safeword, and yet… you don't use it despite being uncomfortable."

"I-I want you to keep touching me," I whimpered against his claw. "I… I'm not used to being touched. Th-that's why we're doing this, remember? So you know my boundaries… I… I know I want you to touch me more. I'm just… scared."

"What do you fear?"

"...That I won't _want_ to stop you."

His red eyes widened at my words. Swiping his thumb along my lips, he seemed to be thinking. Then…

He withdrew.

"We should stop for now."

Panic swelling in my chest, I sat up, eyes widening. "Wh-what?"

"If I indulge in this much longer… your fear will be brought to light," Grimm informed me then. He cupped my cheek and rubbed it soothingly with an adoring look in his eyes. "Besides that… I fear we may be nearing the end of our time together."

"Will… will we do it again…?" I asked warily, hoping that the answer would be yes.

"The time you wake here… I'll gladly continue for as long as we both desire. And we will go as far as we like. We know the boundaries for now, and we will reach them much faster next time." He kissed my forehead. "I hope that is acceptable."

Smiling, I nodded slightly. "Made me think I had done something wrong…"

"Nothing of the sort, my Little Dreamer," Grimm promised with a smile. "Now… rest. I will see you soon."


End file.
